


Visions

by Avalooon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalooon/pseuds/Avalooon
Summary: The idol shows Cassandra what she wants.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Visions

Cassandra knelt before the throne. She felt the weight of cold steel settle on each of her shoulders before coming to rest on her head. “I swear I shall defend the crown and it’s people. I swear I shall protect those who cannot protect themselves. I swear I shall be unwavering in the face of injustice. I, Cassandra of Corona, swear undying loyalty to the throne and the kingdom.”  
“I, Frederick Der Sonne, name thee Knight of Corona. Stand now and be witnessed, Syr Cassandra.” Cassandra stood slowly and turned to look at her audience. There was her father, a proud tear escaping his eye and grinning from ear to ear. Eugene had managed to restrain his natural urge to tease her and she could tell he was happy much as he might try and hide it. Lance was bawling his eyes out, overwhelmed by emotion while Kiera and Catalina alternated between being embarrassed by him and madly cheering. Varian had his classic dorky grin plastered across his face. Vex and Quaid had come in from Vadaros and were side by side, the jovial mood had even got to them and smiles graced their faces. Even Max and Fiddela had been brought into the throne room to witness this. The room was packed with everybody Cassandra had ever cared about, every friend, acquaintance, all cheering for her,   
The joy and pride that suffused the room filled Cassandra up, made her feel invincible. She turned back, this time not to address the king but rather the girl beside him. Rapunzel seemed, as impossible as that should be, to be even happier than Cassandra was. Her smile split her face in half and tears of joy slid from her eyes. Cassandra approached and gently brushed a tear away. “I love you. I love you so much.”  
“I know Cass, I love you too.” Rapunzel leaned forwards and Cassandra leaned back into her. They embraced and kissed, a joy unlike any other Cassandra had known filled her. It was everything she had ever wanted. 

Cassandra tasted sand. She spat and looked around. Eugene was holding the strange idol and grinning. “So, Cassandra wants to be knighted, what a surprise. I must say though, I didn’t see love being a part of it, don’t worry Cassandra, I understand. My beauty is hard to resist even for an ice demon like you.” Cassandra stared coldly at Eugene.  
“Eugene!” There was a reproachful tone to Rapunzel’s voice. “Don’t tease her. I think it’s wonderful that Cass has someone she loves. Who is it Cass? I can’t believe you never told me.”  
Cassandra thanked her lucky stars that she hadn’t uttered Rapunzel’s name and frantically tried to bluff. “I, uh don’t really know to be honest. The person in the vision wasn’t clear, I just knew I loved them.” She watched the faces of her friends, hoping they believed her. “I mean come on, if I knew who it was I’d have said their name right?” By now Lance had taken the idol and was helping himself to sand, Shorty had joined him while Hookfoot and Eugene watched nervously. Which of course left Rapunzel, still hesitantly watching her.  
“It’s strange that you couldn’t make out who it was. Nothing was obscured in my vision.”  
“I guess it might be that I want to find love, I just don’t know who yet?”  
Rapunzel considered, her eyes flicking between Cassandra and the idol. “Hmm, that makes sense I suppose. If you do ever want to talk though Cass, you can confide in me.” Rapunzel gave a smile which wrenched at Cassandra’s heart strings before hurrying over towards the others, trying to reclaim the idol. 

Cassandra went through the rest of the day in a daze. She watched her friends fight over the idol. She understood what they were feeling, the joy and elation she had felt still lingered and urged her to take the idol. Much as it saddened her she knew she couldn’t hold the idol again. It had been a miracle that she hadn’t used Rapunzel’s name, and one she couldn’t count on again. So Cassandra did what she did best, suppressed her feelings. Took her desire for the idol and locked it away in the back of her mind, with all the other wants that she'd never let see the light of day. That was the idea anyway, but ever since she'd come to this island they had seemed to be breaking free. Her flirting with Rapunzel the other day had been so obvious it was almost inconceivable that she hasn't picked up on anything. Then of course the idol had easily dredged up her deepest desire in but an instant. Given the trend she'd be trying to kiss Rapunzel in the real world come tomorrow. No, she couldn't let that happen. Cassandra concentrated on her breathing and stilled her thoughts. She was lady in waiting to Rapunzel. A friend, perhaps a trusted one, although the journey was making her doubt that. Whatever mess Rapunzel got into Cassandra would rescue her from it. She would stay by Rapunzel's side and serve her, that was all she needed to do, all Rapunzel needed her to do.   
Her mind in order Cassandra took stock of the situation and noticed her friends had gone missing. It seemed duty called. So Cassandra went forth and helped Rapunzel save the day again.

In the night Cassandra rose from her bed and strolled across the beach. She passed the bonfire where the party had been held and absentmindedly kicked sand over the few remaining embers. Alone, surrounded by the stillness of night Cassandra gave in. She cried, cried for the world she had seen but that would never come to be. Cassandra didn’t know how long she sat there letting her feelings, for once, have free rein. After a time she heard the shifting of sand behind her. Cassandra leapt up, whirling around, coming face to face with... “Raps? What are you doing out here so late.”  
“I woke up and noticed you weren’t in your bed. I was following your trail in the sand. But more importantly are you okay Cass? I thought I heard you crying.”  
The weight of duty settled again onto Cassandra's shoulders as she composed herself. “It’s nothing Raps, don’t worry. Come on, we should both get our rest.”  
“No, Cass, it's not nothing. I know what I heard and if it’s bad enough that you’re crying it means it’s something serious. What’s wrong Cass? you’ve always helped me when I don’t know what to do, this time I can help you.”  
Cassandra really didn’t want to be having this conversation, least of all with Rapunzel. Still it didn’t seem like Rapunze would just drop the subject and Cassandra was too tired to make something up. A partial truth would have to do. “It’s just… Raps you said that your vision was everybody back in Corona, celebrating our return, everybody happy, the moonstone and sundrop gone. You’ll get to see that dream come true. No doubt it’ll be hard but, it’s going to happen.” She smiled a little. “I’ll help make sure of it. What I saw won’t happen. I’ll be endlessly chasing it, hoping for it, despite the fact that I know it’s a useless dream.” Her face fell again as she stared down at the sand.   
Rapunzel gently reached out and took Cassandra’s hand. “What are you talking about Cass? If anyone is going to become a knight it’s you. You’re the most amazing, hardworking, smart, badass person I know. I’ll make sure you get knighted, even if my father doesn’t see how amazing you are I do.” Rapunzel smiled at her and Cassandra found her eyes drawn to Rapunzel’s lips. The memory of the kiss sprang unbidden to her mind, in the vision Rapunzel had tasted of honeysuckle and sunshine, she wondered if it would be the same in the real world.  
Snapping out of her reverie Cassandra wrenched her gaze back to Rapunzel’s eyes. “Thank you Raps, I appreciate it.” Cassandra gave an empty smile and squeezed Rapunzel’s hand.  
Rapunzel looked pleased, happy to have resolved her friend’s problem. “I do mean it Cass, you really are incredible, you were even able to resist that idol.”  
Cassandra chuckled “Raps I don’t think you understand. It would’ve been hard for me to take the idol again.” She turned her eyes away from Rapunzel as she continued. “What I saw hurts. It was so pretty, so happy, so.. fulfilling that the lack of it is hard to bear. No, I never want to touch that idol ever again, one vision is enough heartache for now.”  
A moment of silence passed as the waves gently lapped against the shore. “You know Cass, for a long time I never thought I’d actually see the world outside my tower. It was a fanciful dream that’d never come true. It was hard, having what I wanted most in the world so close to me.” Rapunzel stepped closer to Cassandra. “So believe me when I say that I understand some of what you’re going through.” Rapunzel gently took Cassandra’s face and tilted it back towards her. Rapunzel smiled at her and Cassandra blushed. “And let me say, when you finally get what you want, when your dream comes true, it’s better than you could have ever imagined. I’m sure your dream will come true Cass, and when it does I’ll be by your side to celebrate.”  
Rapunzel stared up at Cassandra. She started to lower her face towards Rapunzel, then gave a slight shake of her head before hugging Rapunzel. Rapunzel was shocked that Cassandra was initiating physical contact but hugged Cassandra back happily once her confusion had passed. “Thank you Raps, you’re right. Now, we really should be getting our rest.”  
Cassandra walked behind Rapunzel as they made their way back. Watching her laugh and dance with the silver crested waves Cassandra smiled. She caught up to the princess and the two of them returned, side by side, to their shelter across the moonlit beach.

**Author's Note:**

> The powers of the idol were slightly changed to be a more encompassing illusion just to make it work better.  
> The way the idol was handled in the story was kinda a let down for me. It's an object that shows what people want/what makes them happy, that has so much potential for character exploration but the show didn't end up doing much with it. This is my take on what that sort of development might look like in regards to Cassandra.


End file.
